1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications systems and, more specifically, to systems that transmit notifications using non-automatically receipt confirmed technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing event notification systems alert an operator at a central office to the occurrence of events. Such events could, for example, take the form of alarms at remote facilities. The operator, once alerted to the event, evaluates the event and, if indicated, dispatches a technician to the site of the event. For example, in a water utility system, an event might include a high wet well alarm at a pumping station. The notification system alerts a central utility office of the alarm. An operator responds to the alarm by directing a technician via telephone to the pumping station, along with providing information necessary for the technician to investigate the alarm.
An autodialer notification system involves a device disposed at a remote facility that is connected to a dedicated telephone line. If an event is sensed, the autodialer device typically dials the telephone number of the central office and reports the event to an operator. An autodialer system has the disadvantage of requiring the user to bear the expense of a dedicated telephone line. A dedicated radio notification system works like an autodialer notification system, except that it uses a dedicated radio system to perform the communication function. Typical dedicated radio systems also tend to be expensive. Furthermore, such systems do not include an inherent mechanism for verifying that the technician has accepted responsibility for an event or that the technician has arrived at the site of the event.
Graphical event reporting systems typically include a display, such as a computer screen or a board with embedded lights, that presents a map or other image depicting potential locations of events (which are fixed locations) and an indication of the occurrence of events as they occur. Such systems have the disadvantage of not being able to display simultaneously the location of mobile assets (e.g., technicians) that can respond to the events.
One application of an event reporting system reports rainfall. Such a system uses a “tipping bucket” that measures rainfall and that is coupled to a prior art reporting system to notify a central office of heavy rainfall episodes. Given that rain frequently falls over a wide geographic area having multiple rainfall reporting systems dispersed throughout the area, existing systems may cause multiple alarms to be sent to the central office to report a single episode of heavy rain.
Therefore, there is a need for an event notification system that automatically verifies a response to an event, that is compatible with existing event notification systems, that displays the location of both events and mobile assets assigned to respond to events, and that is capable of accepting a single response for multiple linked alarms.